The known outdoor housings for accommodating electronics can be designed in a hermetically sealed manner in order to protect the electronics located in the interior against interfering electromagnetic radiation and other environmental influences, such as rain. However, the electronics arranged in the interior of the outdoor housing produce an electrical power loss, which is emitted in the form of heat. This heat in turn has negative effects on the operation of the electronics and therefore has to be dissipated in some way, despite the hermetically sealed housing structure. Two alternative solutions are known for this purpose from the prior art. On the one hand, double-walled housings are used and, on the other hand, a second, outer housing is arranged around the inner housing in such a manner that a cavity is formed between the housing structures. The principle of heat dissipation is common to both solutions. The air flowing through the cavity absorbs part of the heat and rises upward (chimney effect). The heated air can be carried out there via air shafts or gaps. In the event of external heating, for example by direct solar radiation, the layer of air furthermore acts as a heat insulator. A disadvantageous feature of the known outdoor housings is their lack of flexibility with regard to different external boundary conditions. For example, if the outer housing structure is damaged or destroyed, it is necessary to replace it, entirely or partially. In addition, because of the continuous increases in transmission capacities, it is necessary to install new outdoor housings or to upgrade existing housings. Repairs, conversion or reinstallation mean that the previously used inner and outer housing structures, or the double-walled housings used, cannot be reused because of damage to them or because of their geometric dimensions. Also attention is now being paid to achieving a harmonious overall aesthetic appearance in town areas. Outdoor housings, some of whose colors are completely inappropriate, remain a disturbing factor. If, for example when building a new estate, the color of the outdoor housings is matched to the facade color used, the problem is just delayed at the latest until the next facade renovation.